Requiem of Rain
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Raindrops fall. Makes melody that sounds like requiem for me. In the middle of rain, I'm sleep with you/Sucks at summary/Don't let the title fool you/Sorry for my bad english


**Requiem of Rain**

 **p.s: I own nothing but idea for this fict**

~~oo00oo~~

Smokes floating from the cups containing tea and hot chocolate. The white hand put the tea and hold the hot chocolate while a man in front of him smiled and focused again to his laptop.

Isogai Yuuma his name. With beautiful black hair and stunning ivory eyes. His lips curling a smile for a man that still working in front of his laptop.

Asano Gakuhou his name. With charming face and smiles, no one can deny every single words he says. Including Isogai Yuuma.

"Asano- _san_ , your tea will be cold if you ignores it." Isogai reminds him. Gakuhou stares at him and smile again.

"Yeah. After this one." And he came back to his work make Isogai pouted his mouth. Gakuhou slightly look at him and hold his chuckle. He always think that Isogai looks so cute like this.

The rain still pouring down to earth and slowly turn into a raging storm make a scary voices but it doesn't bothered them. The one that make Isogai looks so upset is Gakuhou seems don't take any attention to him. Yeah. Isogai jealous to the paperwok. Can you believe it?

After 40 minutes-a f*cking 40 minutes for God's sake!-finally Gakuhou turn off his laptop and take his tea thats already cold after 40 minutes plus in weather like this.

"Ah. It's already cold." Says Gakuhou innocently make Isogai sighed.

"Of course. You ignores it for 40 minutes." Gakuhou's eyebrows frowned and stares at Isogai-still pouting-

"Hey, you mad at me?"

"No."

"You are mad at me."

"No."

"Yes you are..."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Noo..."

"Then will you make me feel warm?"

"What do you-"

Without letting him finished his words, Gakuhou grap Isogai's shoulder and give him a warm kiss in the lips. A long, loveful, and warm kiss. Isogai can't do anything but enjoy the kiss. Eventhough his face is getting red badly.

Gakuhou ended the kiss and stares at Isogai red face. He's chuckle and caress his cheeck.

"Now, will you forgive me?"

"What was that for? I'm not mad at you Asano- _san_." At least after that kiss.

"Is that so?" Gakuhou chuckled and lean Isogai's head on his shoulder. Isogai slightly surprise, but letting him do whatever he likes. Slowly, Isogai start to sleep on Gakuhou's embrace. Gakuhou smiled softly and peck his lovers forehead.

After his student attempting suicide, he changed. From a kind-hearted father figure to a mean person that only knows how to defeat another people to the top. Even his kid. His wife can't take it anymore and decided to divorce and leave him with his son. Gakuhou can't feel love anymore.

And he's come. The little boy from his school. He breaks the school rule and dumped to 3-E class. He's poor, but he's a kind-hearted and responsible person. Gakuhou feel he sees his past reflection on that child.

He know it's wrong fallin love to the underage kids. But Isogai seems doesn't care about that. He accept Gakuhou. As Gakuhou. Not as Mr. Board Chairman, but as himself. Completely as Gakuhou.

"Wow. Now you're be a pedophile after be a dictator chairman and father?"

Gakuhou stares at his son, Gakushuu that standing in the door. Let out a chuckle and caress Isogai face once again.

Outside, still raining, not storming anymore. Getting down one by one, and every drops made their own story.

 **~~~END~~~**

Ciaossu~~~ehm.

Well hi, my name is Lala. And it's the first time I wrote in English, ghah. I'm so nervous!

First I just think I wanna write this pairing cause I found fan-editing kakoikomi card on my facebok home but I couldn't find the plot. And one day at my new school, some senior is playing basketball and tried pass the ball to his friends, but failed and BAM! It smashed my head! But I didn't pass out (even my head being dizy so bad) and this stories come out from my mind. Don't blame me! I don't know how my brain operating!

And for the title of this fanfiction...it's actually a song title that sang by Takahashi Hiroki or Superbia Squalo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. In Japanese it's write 'Chinkonka no Ame' and Requiem of Rain was the English translation. I like that song. That was rock!

Okay that's all and sorry for my bad english. English was NOT my native language and my grammar is a shit. If you have some advice you can write it on review box down below. I'll accept it.

Have a nice day people~~


End file.
